What You Leave Behind (episode)
In this final adventure, the Federation Alliance prepares a final invasion of Cardassia. Meanwhile on Bajor, Kai Winn releases the Pah-wraiths from the Fire Caves which threatens the safety of not only Bajor, but the entire Alpha Quadrant. (Part 9 of 9, Series Finale) Summary Act One Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax wake up together in Julian's quarters, pledging to both come back alive from the upcoming mission to Cardassia Prime. Miles and Keiko O'Brien continue to raise their two children, Molly and Kirayoshi. They are a family excited to be returning to Earth after the end of the Dominion War; Miles just hasn't yet found the time to inform his best buddy, Julian, nor has he had the time to give him the model of the battle of the Alamo. In the Sisko quarters, Benjamin comforts a pregnant Kasidy, who is experiencing morning sickness. Jake drops by to walk his father to the new Defiant on what everyone hopes to be the final mission of the war. Odo and Worf walk to the Defiant. They both hope to find Kira alive and well when they reach Cardassia Prime; Kira is still hiding in Mila's basement with Damar, planning the Cardassian Rebellion. On the bridge of the Defiant (formerly the ), while talking to Odo, Sisko has another vision from the prophet appearing as Sarah, his mother. She tells the Emissary that his task is nearing completion, and that, cryptically, his journey's end lies not before him, but behind him. Act Two At Dominion headquarters on Cardassia, Weyoun notes the Alliance's advance on their territory. The Female Changeling is then talking with Thot Pran of the Breen, promising both Romulus and Earth as reward if they win the war. While Pran takes his leave, Weyoun asks the Founder why she was promising the Breen when she firmly stated he would have control of all Federation territories, including Earth. She responds that she would promise the Breen the entire Alpha Quadrant to win the war at any cost. Just then, Legate Broca reports that Damar is still alive. Yet he won't be for long. Damar and Garak are stopped on the streets of the Cardassian capital by two Jem'Hadar soldiers, recognizing Damar, who Garak claims that he is his cousin. The Jem'Hadar silence him, telling them Damar will be taken in for questioning, while Garak will be killed on the spot. Suddenly, a Breen comes, who the Jem'Hadar can't understand and who kills them on the spot. It was actually Kira, disguised as the Breen; they safely continue on their way to the resistance meeting, where they plan the following day's course of action: sabotaging Cardassian power plants and communication headquarters, thereby cutting off the Dominion fleet from communication with headquarters. On Bajor, Dukat enters the quarters of Kai Winn Adami, having regained his vision from the forgiving Pah-wraiths. The Kai has learned the secrets of the Book of the Kosst Amojan, and claims to have been waiting for Dukat. Together, they embark to the depths of the Fire Caves to release the Pah-wraiths, who will battle the prophets for control of the Celestial temple. Quark, passing time by playing "Go Fish" with Vic Fontaine in the holosuite, is experiencing a noticeable lull in business, in light of the heightened war effort. But, alas, even Vic has better plans than Quark – he departs with a beautiful date to see Jimmy Durante and Peter Lawford at the Sands. Act Three As the Female Changeling orders the Breen to fight side-by-side with the Jem'Hadar, suddenly all power is lost on the station. As emergency power comes on, Broca announces that the power disruption was due to an act of sabotage by civilians. The Founder grabs him by the throat, suspending him in mid-air, furious that the general population is rebelling. Broca, gasping for air, assures her it is an isolated uprising, and agrees that the civilians be punished for acts of resistance. Their long-range communications (and ability to communicate with their fleet) are still not working. When power is restored to the Capitol, about half an hour later, Weyoun appears in a general broadcast message, announcing the complete destruction of Lakarian City in retaliation for Cardassian acts of sabotage; Lakarian City was home to two million souls. Klingon Chancellor Martok hails Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross, promising to drink a celebratory barrel of 2309 bloodwine with them on Cardassia Prime. Sisko, along with the entire Starfleet attack force, engages the Dominion Jem'Hadar fighters and Breen vessels in the Cardassian system. (The Dominion has been backed up to the Cardassian system in the Alpha Quadrant at this late stage of the war.) As the dogfights ensue, several Jem'Hadar fighters appear to ram Klingon Bird-of-Prey ships in apparent suicide runs. The Defiant (with her new name already stenciled onto her hull) is in the thick of the battle. Miles suffers a shoulder wound from exploding bridge debris and, during the heat of the battle, finally gets up the nerve to tell Julian that he and Keiko will be leaving Deep Space 9 for Earth; Miles has accepted a position teaching engineering at Starfleet Academy. Ross orders Sisko to take the Defiant to help bolster the Romulan line; the Romulans have just lost their flagship. Act Four Back on Cardassia Prime, Dominion headquarters still cannot communicate with their fleet; they have no idea how the battle is going for either side. At Mila's house, a squad of Jem'Hadar and Cardassian soldiers knocks on her door as Kira, Garak and Damar hide in the basement. Suddenly, Mila's corpse is dumped down the stairs to the basement, and the Jem'Hadar also throw down a stun grenade, easily subduing the trio. The Female Changeling orders Damar's immediate execution, but some of Damar's loyal Cardassian soldiers shoot the Jem'Hadar before they can execute them. In the midst of battle, the Cardassian fleet suddenly switches sides, and begins attacking the Breen and Jem'Hadar. When the Female Changeling learns of the Cardassian betrayal, she orders the extermination of the entire Cardassian population. Legate Broca is escorted out the door by Jem'Hadar for execution. As the Cardassian Capitol is being reduced to rubble building by building, the resistance moves into action. Garak mourns for Mila, a part of his life since he was a child growing up, and decides his new motivation for destroying the Dominion is revenge. Act Five Damar's resistance reaches Dominion headquarters, protected by a neutronium door. But the door opens from within, as Jem'Hadar execute Legate Broca with bayonets and dispose of his body. While the resistance succeeds in breaking into the compound, Damar is fatally wounded and dies in Garak's lap. Back on Bajor, Dukat and the Kai have reached their final destination in the fire caves. As the Kai begins reading from the sacred text of the Kosst Amojan, the vast underground cavern springs to life, engulfed with billows of red flame. She discards her Kai vestment, throwing it into the raging fire pit before them. She continues reading from the sacred text, invoking the spirit of the Pah-wraiths. The Federation Alliance has cornered the Dominion all the way back to Cardassia Prime and prepares to move in for the kill. Admiral Ross proposes a three-pronged attack: the Romulans and Cardassians will attack the Jem'Hadar; Chancellor Martok will lead the Klingons against the Breen; and the Federation will knock out the orbital weapon platforms. Aboard the Defiant, Captain Sisko expects a difficult fight ahead. Act Six The Cardassian rebellion breaks through into the heart of Dominion headquarters, capturing Weyoun and the Female Changeling. Weyoun asks where Damar was. Kira answered that he died. Garak shoots and kills the last-ever Weyoun clone for insulting Damar and gloating about the terrible destruction of Cardassia. Kira tells the Founder that the Dominion has lost the war, but the Founder refuses to surrender, promising a fight to the bitter end. With the Breen and Jem'Hadar fighting to the last man, the Alpha Quadrant would never threaten the Gamma Quadrant. Act Seven In the fire caves, Winn pours a toast, offering it to Dukat (still appearing as a Bajoran). He drinks from the cup; however, he soon bends over in pain. The ex-Kai admits to poisoning him, as a sacrifice for the Pah-wraiths. Dukat sprawls and dies. She then proceed to awaken the Wraiths. Odo beams down to talk with the captured Founder. He asks her to stand down her forces yet she retorts that she believe that the Federation Alliance would invade the Gamma Quadrant just as they previously reciprocated. Odo denies it as the Federation wouldn't sanction it nor would allow the Klingons or Romulans to do so. He suggests he can cure her and they link, against the better judgment of Garak. After joining briefly for only about ten seconds, the Female Changeling is cured; she can assume her normal, smooth-featured shape. She had also communicated to Odo, during their link, that she will order the surrender of all Jem'Hadar; moreover, she will stand trial for her actions in the Alpha Quadrant. With the Female Changeling facing years (possibly a lifetime) of incarceration, Odo vows to be the one who delivers the cure to the Great Link, and tells Kira that he will be rejoining the Great Link for good. Act Eight On the battered surface of Cardassia Prime, Martok lustfully drinks his bloodwine in victory, but Sisko and Ross, devastated by the carnage they see, refuse to drink. At Dominion headquarters, Garak and Bashir reflect on how many Cardassians died in the genocide – over eight hundred million. Aboard DS9, the Female Changeling signs the official instrument of surrender, officially ending hostilities between the Dominion and Federation Alliance. After the ceremony, Martok and Ross offer Worf the Federation ambassadorship to the Klingon Empire. Sisko agrees, although he will hate losing Worf on DS9. Martok, on the other hand, is grateful to have an ambassador he can go Targ hunting with on Qo'noS. Kira, who doesn't want to lose the love of her life, asks Odo to return after curing the Founders. He explains how painful it will be for him to leave her, but that the only way for the Founders to learn to trust solids will be for him to remain in the Link. The crew mingle in Vic's lounge for celebration and, in some cases, farewells. Quark, who is getting to be a regular at Vic's, encourages everyone to stay put, citing his distaste for change. Sisko tells Quark to get used to it, as things are going to be very different from now on. As everyone gives the moment pause, Captain Sisko lifts his glass in a toast: "To the best crew any captain ever had. This may be the last time we're all together. But no matter what the future holds, no matter how far we travel, a part of us... a very important part will always be here, at Deep Space 9." Just then Vic starts to sing The Way You Look Tonight to the assembled crew, who came aboard Deep Space 9 distanced, suspicious and sometimes hostile towards each other, yet despite all this grew into close colleagues and friends. As the couples take to the dance floor, Benjamin suddenly has a strong sensation. As the Emissary, he now understands what his task is. Benjamin excuses himself abruptly from the party and heads to the shuttlebay. On Bajor, Dukat, is resurrected by the Pah-wraiths and regains his Cardassian visage, his eyes glowing red with their power. He taunts Winn, saying she wasn't good enough to be the Pah-wraiths' emissary. He reveals to her that the Pah-wraith plan to spread across Bajor, the Celestial Temple and the Alpha Quadrant. He then nonchalantly notes that Sisko has arrived. Sisko raises a weapon at Dukat but the Pah-wraiths' power is strong, however, and with a flick of his wrist, Dukat causes Sisko to drop the weapon and fall flat to the ground. He recovers and punches Dukat, to no avail. Dukat, controlling Sisko's movements, causes him to bow in front of him. Winn grabs the Book of the Kosst Amojan, intending to cast it into the fire pit, but it suddenly appears in Dukat's hands. Dukat summons the fire, which engulfs Winn Adami, vaporizing her. With Dukat concentrating on Winn and her death, he is momentarily distracted from the Emissary. Sisko summons all his courage and strength, and, with a shout of determination, lunges at Dukat, propelling both men (and the Book of the Kosst Amojan) into the fire pit. As they tumble through the flames, Dukat and the book disintegrate, but Sisko's consciousness lives on as the Emissary. Still appearing as Benjamin Sisko, in his Starfleet uniform, he materializes in the celestial temple. Sarah, the prophet, gives him both good news and bad. The good news is that the Emissary succeeded in his mission by returning the Pah-wraiths to the Fire Caves, and by destroying both the book and Dukat he has trapped them there forever; the bad news is that, since his mission is now complete, the Emissary will never be able to return to his former, corporeal existence. Act Nine On DS9, The others explain to Kasidy that they found Sisko's runabout but there was no sign of him. Just then, the Emissary comes to Kasidy in a vision. Relieved to see her beloved husband, she embraces and kisses him one last time. He informs her that he will not be coming back, and Kasidy now realizes the "sorrow" predicted by the prophets. Now speaking in non-linear riddles himself, he solemnly declares his role as Emissary, speaking of destiny, of having a great deal of things to do and learn. However, he promises Kasidy that he will return "in a year, or maybe... yesterday". They say their goodbyes, and then suddenly Kasidy is back on DS9, telling Jake she has spoken to his father. Odo tries to depart the station quietly in the runabout, without having to say goodbye to anyone. Quark confronts him in the corridor, asking for some sort of goodbye, but Odo refuses. Regardless, Quark raises a toast to him and still believes that Odo "loves" him. Miles and Julian part company with a big hug and misty eyes, having become the best of friends after serving seven years together. Kira pilots Odo's runabout to the Changeling planet. Beaming down to the surface, they say their tearful farewells. Odo morphs his uniform into his tuxedo, which was always Kira's favorite outfit, and slowly walks into the "ocean" of Changelings. Odo's cure slowly spreads throughout his people, saving them all. Colonel Kira, comfortably situated in the commanding office on DS9, congratulates Lieutenant Nog on his promotion. She has left Sisko's baseball on the desk. She goes to crack the whip on Quark, who had been taking bets on the selection of the next Kai; her strict demeanor reminds him of a similar encounter with her seven years earlier. Kira joins Jake on the Promenade, and they look out the window at the Bajoran wormhole, which is finally open for travel again after two years of war. They look towards the Celestial Temple and the Gamma Quadrant, where Jake's father and Kira's beloved have both gone, remembering lost friends and loved ones, yet remaining eternally optimistic about their future as life goes on at Deep Space 9. Memorable Quotes "Ensign, I believe you know the way to Cardassia." "If I get lost, I'll just follow the ship in front of us." : - Sisko and Nog, as they, along with a Federation/Klingon/Romulan battle fleet depart Deep Space 9 "...so secretive, so full of deceit. Who would have thought those disgraceful characteristics would be turned to virtues." : - Mila, to Garak "I thought you said a bartender's life is a lonely one." "I did, but I'm not a bartender." : - Quark and Vic Fontaine "I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for the Cardassians." : - Admiral Ross "Citizens of Cardassia, this latest wave of vandalism directed against your Dominion allies must stop. We know that these disgraceful acts of sabotage were carried out by a mere handful of extremists, but these radicals must come to realize that their disobedience will not be tolerated, that ''you, the Cardassian people, will suffer the consequences of their cowardly actions. Which is why, I must inform you, just a few moments ago Dominion troops reduced Lakarian City to ashes. There were no survivors. Two million men, women and children, gone in a matter of moments. For each act of terrorism committed against the Dominion, another Cardassian city will be destroyed. I implore you not to let that happen. Let us return to the spirit of friendship and cooperation between our two peoples so that together we can destroy our common enemies: the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans and all others who stand against us. Thank you." : - '''Weyoun' "You two, go outside and make sure no one gets in this room.... ''You two, stay here, in case they fail." : - '''Weyoun', commanding four Jem'Hadar. "I wish you hadn't done that. That was Weyoun's last clone." "I was hoping you would say that." : - Female Changeling and Garak, after Garak killed Weyoun "My loyal Weyoun... the only Solid I have ever trusted." : - Female Changeling "You may win this war, Commander, but I promise you, by the time it's over, you will have lost so many ships, so many lives, that your "victory" will taste as bitter as defeat." : - Female Changeling "The Dominion has spent the last two years trying to destroy the Federation, and now you're asking me to put our fate in their hands?" : - Female Changeling "I want the Cardassians exterminated." "Which ones?" "All of them. The entire population." "That may... take some time." "Then I suggest you begin at once." : - Female Changeling and Weyoun, after the Cardassians turn on the Dominion "Remember these are Cardassians lying dead at your feet. Bajorans would call this poetic justice." "That doesn't mean I have to drink a toast over their bodies." : - Martok and Captain Sisko "Four hundred years ago, a victorious general spoke the following words at the end of another costly war: 'Today the guns are silent. A great tragedy has ended... we have known the bitterness of defeat and the exultation of triumph, and from both we have learned there can be no going back. We must move forward to preserve in peace what we've won in war'." : - William Ross, quoting Douglas MacArthur "It's up to you now, Odo." : - Female Changeling "I will be there, but I will ''not dance!" : - '''Worf' "Did you really think the Pah-Wraiths would choose you as their Emissary? Soon, the Pah-wraiths will burn across Bajor, the Celestial Temple, the Alpha Quadrant. Can you picture it? An entire universe set in flames!!! To burn for all eternity. The Prophets have sent me a gift. Their beloved Emissary, set forth like an avenging angel to slay the demon." : - Dukat "You are pathetic!" "Then why are you the one on your knees?" "First the Dominion, now the Pah-Wraiths. You have a talent for picking the losing sides!" : - Sisko and Dukat "Benjamin, please, we've known each other too long. And since this is the last time we will ever be together, let's try to speak honestly. We've both had our victories and defeats. Now it's time to set aside our differences and face the ultimate truth: I've won, Benjamin. You've lost." "The Pah-Wraiths will never conquer anything! Not Bajor, not the Celestial Temple, and certainly not the Alpha Quadrant!" "And who's going to stop us?" "I AM!!" "You can't even stand up." "Then ''I'll stop you!" : - '''Sisko', Dukat and Winn "Sarah? Are you here? What happened?" "The Emissary has completed his task." "But the Pah-wraiths?" "You've returned them to their prison within the Fire Caves." "The book was the key, wasn't it?" "To a door that can never be opened again." "And Dukat... is he dead?" "He is where he belongs... with the Pah-wraiths. Your time of trial has ended. You need to rest now." "Oh, I intend to... as soon as I return to Deep Space 9." "That won't be necessary. You're with us now." : - Sisko and Sarah "I am their Emissary, and they ''still have a great deal for me to do." : - '''Benjamin Sisko' "That man loves me! Couldn't you see? It was written all over his back!" : - Quark, about Odo "Make sure you say good bye to everyone back on the station." "Even Quark?" "Even Quark." : - Odo and Kira "Reports of my death have been exaggerated. But not by much." : - Kasidy Sisko, suffering from morning sickness "Any idea where you're going to live?" "No. Keiko and I are still mulling over a few possibilities." "Have you ever considered Minsk?" "I don't think that's on our list." "New Orleans is a gorgeous city." "I've heard great things about Paris." "Minsk." "Jadzia loved Rio." "Well, you've certainly got a lot of choices." "Yeah. Too many." "Minsk." : - Jake, O'Brien, Worf, Sisko, Kasidy, Ezri and Odo "The more things change, the more they stay the same." : - Quark (last spoken line of the series) Background Information Ending an Era * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine finished shooting on . The final scene to be shot was between Armin Shimerman and James Darren, the scene where Quark and Vic Fontaine play "Go Fish". * The party in Vic Fontaine's bar, which was also filmed on the last day of shooting, features cameo appearances by various producers, writers and other members of the production crew, as well as various actors from the show without their prosthetic makeup (see list). * The idea to include some of the shows recurring actors as extras was Ira Steven Behr’s. As Cecily Adams (Ishka) says, "It wasn't like Ira was asking for a favor of us so much as he was including us in a very special time. I felt honored that they included me. I was thrilled to be there." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Andrew J. Robinson and Star Trek: Voyager actor Robert Picardo both visited the set on the final day of shooting, although neither of them appear in the scene itself. * Chase Masterson was also present for the party scene, although she too doesn't appear in the scene (or the episode). However, as she explains, that wasn't the point of being there; "We were there just to be there and for the support, just to take away one last piece that we will always remember. And I’ll never forget, Ira Behr got up on the scaffolding on the side of the soundstage, and with tears in his heart, and his eyes and his voice, and said how much it meant to him to be a part of this show, and, I mean, there wasn't a dry eye in the house, it goes without saying. For a man like that, who truly created this incredible piece of work, and for ''him to be telling us how much it meant to him''." ("Last Goodbyes", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * The speech Behr gave from the scaffolding was; "As the captain said, this is the best crew ever. This may be the last time we're all together, but no matter what the future holds, no matter how far we travel, a part of us, a very important part, will always remain here – on Deep Space 9. Okay. Back to work." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Image:The last day of shooting.jpg‎|Shooting with the crew on the last day of filming Image:Biggs, Behr and Combs.jpg|Ira Steven Behr on the last day of filming. In the background can be seen Casey Biggs (left) and Jeffrey Combs (right) Image:Piller, Behr, Cameron.jpg|Michael Piller, Ira Behr and assistant director B.C. Cameron on set the final day Image:Rene Auberjonois performs.jpg|Rene Auberjonois entertains the cast and crew after filming has finished * Speaking on the last day of filming, Rene Auberjonois said, "I don’t think anybody can really deal with it. I think we’re sort of trying to do business as usual. The last day is a little heightened, you can feel it in the air." ("Ending an Era", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * Of the final day of shooting, Alexander Siddig commented in 2002; "The final show was a climatic emotional time, and everybody turned up on that set the final day, ''everybody, there was a sense of the weight of the day, the weight of what was going to happen, what a momentous event it was, at least for us working on the show, and so it was emotionally charged, and sentimental. It was an emotional, wonderful day, and it couldn't have been better working in this big bar, with a festive scene to do, it was classy that they organized it that we did that scene finally, as opposed to some scene with just two people, it was great to have a big scene with everyone''." ("Ending an Era", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * Of the final day, Nana Visitor has commented, "I couldn’t stop weeping." Indeed, she ruined numerous takes because she was crying, especially during Vic Fontaine’s rendition of " ". ("Last Goodbyes", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * When Vic Fontaine is singing "The Way You Look Tonight", Ira Behr was looking at the cast from across the room, and he suddenly realized it was all over. Of this realization he says simply, "It was a moment I’ll never forget." ("Last Goodbyes", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * Of shooting this scene, James Darren says, "I was all chocked up. They picked this great song, "The Way You Look Tonight". All of the lyrics have a double meaning. I told Ira afterward, 'From now on, whenever I sing that song, I won’t be able to think about this night, because I’ll never get through the song.'" (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * In 2002, Ronald D. Moore, who still becomes emotional when discussing the end of the show, commented, "I remember the end. We were all gathered together, they had shot the final shot, and the AD came up and she just started saying, 'Okay, it’s time to say goodbye and goodnight to Nana Visitor.' And everybody applauds. And that’s when it hit me, it was like, 'Oh my God, this is it, we're saying goodbye'. 'Goodbye and goodnight to Alexander Siddig. Goodbye and goodnight to Michael Dorn. Goodbye and goodnight to,' and at every one, ''every one, as she goes through the entire cast, there's a surge of emotions that's building, and we're all in this confined place, we're all in Vic's. And the applause is getting louder, and the cheers are getting louder, and we're going through the cast one by one by one to Avery. 'Goodbye and goodnight to Avery Brooks.' And the place just explodes, and we're hugging each other and crying, and I'm crying and I'm going up to cast members and I can't even, I literally can't even talk, I literally can't even say goodbye to them, there's tears rolling down my face, and I turned and I looked, and I waved at the writers. I just walked out. I walked off the soundstage and got in my car, and that was it, that was it, that was the moment it was all over. The wrap party was just going to be something fun we did later, but I just remember so clearly walking out of that soundstage in my Vic's suit, and into the night air and Deep Space Nine was over. It was such a moment, it just hit me so hard, those people, how much I loved those people, how much I loved those characters, how much I loved'' Deep Space Nine." ("Last Goodbyes", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * The last person to leave the set on the final day was Ira Behr, who waited until even the lighting and electrical equipment had been removed. On his way out, he was heard to say, "I have many years to not be here." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) ''Deep Space Nine'' s Legacy * Speaking in 1999, just before filming finished on "What You Leave Behind", Ira Behr said, "The publicity before the show began, which we all supported, was that ''Deep Space Nine is going to be a darker, grittier Star Trek than you’ve ever seen before, and that was the intention. But as the show grew, I think we discovered that the real legacy of Deep Space Nine is that it's probably the most human of all the Star Treks, even though it's got the most aliens, it's truly the most human''." ("New Frontiers: The Story of Deep Space Nine", DS9 Season 2 DVD, Special Features) * In 2002, Ron Moore stated, "I think ''Deep Space was the show that really took Star Trek as far as you could take it. You have The Original Series, which is a landmark, and sort of like changes everything about the way science fiction is presented on television, at least space based science fiction. Then you have Next Generation, which for all of its legitimate achievements, is still a riff on the original, its still sort of like, okay, it's another starship, it's another captain, it's different, but it is a riff on the original. Then here comes Deep Space, and it just runs the table in a different way, it just says, 'Okay, you think you know what Star Trek is?’ Let's put it on a space station, and let's make it darker and let's make it a continuing story, and let's continually challenge viewer assumptions about what this American icon means, and I think it was the ultimate achievement for the franchise. Personally, I think it's the best of all the shows, I think it's an amazing piece of work''." ("Ending an Era", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * Ira Behr has also said, "We live in uncertain times. And this is a very uncertain business. I hope for the best, I expect the worst. But having something like ''Deep Space Nine in my pocket really takes a tremendous weight off my shoulders. I don't need to worry about finding my great moment, because I had a great moment. I had a great moment that lasted seven years''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Story and Script * The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion describes the source of the episode title as an "obscure quote": "All that you take with you is what you leave behind". The quote referenced is likely, "All you take with you when you're gone, is what you leave behind," attributed to . The phrase also appears in the quote, "What you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others," which was used as an epigram in the book Twist of Faith, an omnibus edition of the first four novels of the DS9 relaunch novels. * In the early stages of putting this episode together, both the studio executives and Rick Berman were adamant that the final episode wasn’t to be exclusively about the Dominion War, an idea with which Ira Behr agreed; "I could see their point. ''Deep Space Nine is bigger than just the Dominion War. So we split it. We had a two-hour episode, which allowed us to give the audience the big battle scenes and all that stuff, but then say, 'Hey, this is the final episode, and we have a lot of other stuff to take care of too'!" (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Of the composition of the script for this episode, Behr explains, "''I wanted to tie up all the loose ends. I didn’t want this show to end like so many TV shows do, with all this open-ended ‘Whatever happened to these characters?’ I mean, obviously these characters go off and have some kind of life, but in terms of this series, I wanted to bring some closure, it was important to me. Part of it was selfish, I mean we had played with these characters for seven years, if someone else was going to play with them, they would have to jump off from where we left them, we wanted to put some parameters. And then it became a discussion with the staff, with the writers, who was going to end up where, and people got pretty opinionated on who was going to wind up where in terms of Bashir and O'Brien etc, there were a lot of separations. And I think that also was a recognition of the separation I was feeling, and that we were all feeling. Bashir and O’Brien separated. Kira and Odo separated. Jake and Sisko separated. That’s heavy stuff". ("Ending an Era", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * Damar was chosen as the first recurring character to die, as Casey Biggs had played William Travis in the 1988 film directed by , Alamo: The Price of Freedom, and Travis was the first to die at the Battle of the Alamo. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * In the original draft of the script, Damar went down with all guns blazing, but without any lines. Distraught at the thought of a death without words, Casey Biggs asked director Allan Kroeker for permission to improvise, hence his final word, "Keep...". When asked at conventions, Biggs admits he had no idea of how he would have finished the statement. * Originally the writers were to appear sitting at the bar in Quark's, but this idea was abandoned because, as Ira Behr explains, "The shot would stick out like a sore thumb. It would have been a 'Brrr-rump-bump' where we didn't need a 'Brrr-rump-bump'." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Of the scene where Ross and Sisko refuse to share a drink with Martok whilst standing in the middle of a devastated Cardassia, Ira Behr says, "It shows the difference between humans and Klingons. Martok enjoys the victory. He enjoys the bodies. He enjoys the triumph. And in some ways he's right. The Bajorans would have called these deaths poetic justice, and that's something we wanted to remind the audience about. But we humans see things in complicated ways. It's tough being a human. It's much easier being a Klingon." Similarly, J.G. Hertzler points out, "It takes a certain amount of intellectualization to say ‘War is wrong.' Klingons are not able to do that. And the fact is, the Cardassians brought it on themselves. So Martok just enjoyed that one moment of 'We won'." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Of the final farewell scene between Garak and Bashir, Behr comments, "A lot of people thought their relationship had been forgotten and we didn't need to give them a goodbye scene, that the important thing was Bashir and O'Brien. But I felt that we needed it. For seven years, this guy had been wanting to get out of exile, and he helps free his planet, helps his people do the right thing, and finally he gets to go home to ruins. Bashir gives us this human, kind of well meaning but not really helpful response to all that's happened, while Garak has his eyes wide open." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Of the final farewell scene between Bashir and O’Brien, Behr says, "That relationship means a lot to me. It’s one of the great unsung things about ''Deep Space Nine, relationships like that. People might think that a Star Trek series doesn't need relationships like that, but I think it does. As an audience member, I enjoy seeing it. It gives the show meaning, and it certainly gave the final episode a lot of meaning''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Of the 'lack' of a farewell scene between Quark and Odo, Armin Shimerman says, "Odo knew exactly what Quark was looking for, and he was damned if he was going to give it to him. And Quark appreciated the fact that there was no resolution to their game. That meant the game was still afoot." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * It has often been rumored amongst fans that an early plan for the final scene of this episode would involve Benny Russell sitting outside a Paramount sound stage holding a script that read "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", essentially making the series, and by implication, all of Star Trek, a fantasy created by Russell. No official sources however have ever corroborated this rumor. * The writers had considered killing Sisko off during the Battle of Cardassia and resurrecting him for the battle with the Pah-wraiths, but they ultimately decided it was necessary for him to survive the war. As René Echevarria explains, "Sisko was going to die in the Dominion War and then be resurrected by the Prophets on some level, or maybe go into their world to do battle with the Pah-wraiths. But nobody was really satisfied with that. We'd been talking about it for several days, but suddenly we realized that he ''couldn’t die in the war. He had to go into battle with the Pah-wraiths and give his life in that battle. That's the mythic structure. The Prophets had created this man as their champion in the material world. If he had died and gone into their realm in order to fight, why did they need him in the first place''?" (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Originally, the episode was to end without any ambiguity as to whether or not Sisko was going to return to his corporeal life - the answer was a definite 'no'. The idea was that Sisko had become a Prophet, and that was how it would remain for all time, thus confirming the Sarah Prophet’s warning in and that if he married Kasidy Yates, he “’’would know nothing but sorrow’’.” The sorrow was that he was going to have to leave his unborn child behind, and would never get to be with her after her birth. Indeed, the final scene between Sisko and Kasidy was shot this way, with Sisko telling Kasidy he would never be back. However, a day or two after the shoot, Avery Brooks called Ira Behr and told him he wasn't happy with the scene. He felt that having a black man leave his pregnant black wife to raise their child alone carried certain negative connotations that he wasn't comfortable with. As Terry J. Erdmann puts it in the Companion; "In the 24th century, the situation conveyed only sorrow. However, in the 21st century, there was a secondary social issue that had particular resonance." As such, the scene was rewritten and reshot so as to clarify that Sisko will return some day. * Of the controversial notion of turning Sisko into a god, Ira Behr comments, "It was perfect on so many levels, because of the franchise, and how fans have treated captains like gods since the days of Kirk, and they might as well be gods to the fans. I wanted to literalize it." ("Ending an Era", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) directs Cirroc Lofton and Nana Visitor for the final shot of the episode]] * Of the final shot of the series, Cirroc Lofton comments, "Jake experiences a loss of some sort, where he's not exactly completely lost his father, but he's lost him in a certain way. And so by experiencing that loss, he's changed and he has to cope with this new reality that's facing him. And he's alone, he's very much alone. And Jake is contemplating, he's thinking back about old times and he's remembering his father, he's looking out to the night sky knowing that his father is out there somewhere and that he'll some day be reunited with him". (Crew Dossier: Jake Sisko, DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * After the show aired, some viewers were said to have found the conclusion overly dark, especially the fact that Jake never gets to say goodbye to his father. Their relationship had been constant since the first episode of the series, and some fans found it ‘unfair’ that things ended the way they did. Of this criticism, Ira Behr says, "A lot of people thought it was a problem. But at some point, I realized that the last shot of the show, which I'd ''thought was going to be in the bar with Quark and Kira, should be this image of the kid standing there, waiting for his dad. And missing him. Is his father ever going to come back? The son yearning for the father was like the audience yearning for the show. As we push back from the image of him, push back from the station, farther and farther away until it's gone, it was just like, boom, right on the road we came in on. So no, there is no goodbye between father and son, but to me, the idea that Jake's waiting for Ben is better than any goodbye we could ever have had''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Behind the Scenes * Although some of the battle scenes seen in the Battle of Cardassia were new, a large portion were re-used from episodes such as , , and . Footage of an explosion aboard a Klingon ship was re-used from , and the shot of a Cardassian shielding himself from an explosion aboard a ship was first used with Garak on Cardassia in the previous episode . * Avery Brooks accidentally hit Marc Alaimo for real whilst filming the final confrontation between Sisko and Dukat. Alaimo had to take several days off after the incident, however, as Brooks was scheduled to leave town almost immediately after shooting had finished, he was unable to wait for Alaimo's return. As such, for some of their scenes in the Fire Caves, the two actors were shot on separate days, with Brooks shooting when Alaimo wasn’t present and vice versa. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * When Kai Winn raises the Book of the Kosst Amojan above her head and it disappears, a grip with long arms was perched on the rock behind her, and simply took the book from her hands. It took ten takes to get the scene right. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The Fire Caves set benefited from the extension that was carried out on Paramount Stage 18 for . The fire seen in the Fire Caves was the same fire element that had been created by Gary Monak for the Badlands, as seen in the episode . Foundation Imaging worked on the effects of the actual Pah-wraith flames. http://www.greatlink.org/dcisV2.asp?url=http://www.greatlink.org/showtglinterview83.htm Image:Fire caves no fire.jpg|Marc Alaimo and Louise Fletcher on the Fire Caves set Image:Alaimo and Fletcher rehearse.jpg|‎Alaimo and Fletcher shooting in the Fire Caves Image:Dukat greenscreen.jpg‎|Alaimo in front of a greenscreen background Image:Fire Caves green screen.JPG|Two stunt men plummet into the Fire Caves * The bridge set was kept and used as a variety of bridge sets in Voyager and Enterprise. * Star Trek: Voyager's holodeck set was used to serve food during the final days of shooting. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The scene of the Defiant performing the aerobatic loop-the-loop was especially popular with viewers, and is a shot of which Gary Hutzel is extremely proud. ("Ending an Era", DS9 Season 7 DVD, Special Features) * The intended name for the Romulan flagship during the Battle of Cardassia appears to have been the D'ridthau. However, it was not mentioned in filmed dialog, and is only contained in the pronunciation key from the final script, the line containing the reference having apparently been deleted. Its earlier use is implied by its inclusion in the novelization of the episode, where William Ross says, "The Romulan flagship ''D'ridthau has been destroyed." * The wrap party was held at the in Los Angeles. In addition to the main cast and several recurring actors, other attendees included Ira Steven Behr, Hans Beimler, Robert Hewitt Wolfe, Dan Curry, David Stipes, Herman Zimmerman, Rick Berman, Bill Gocke, Joe Longo, Gary Hutzel, Majel Barrett, Michael Okuda, Denise Okuda, Michael Westmore, Lolita Fatjo, Bob Gillan, James Van Over, Larry Nemecek, and David Livingston. Terry Farrell also joined her castmates for the party. Cast information Nana Visitor * Speaking several weeks after filming had wrapped, Nana Visitor commented, "''I think, maybe foolishly, but I think we could have gone on. I think there were more stories to tell. But it's a good place to end it. I think it could go on from the way the last episode is, I think you could start again the next year with what's happening now, but it's gotta end sometime." ("Crew Dossier: Kira Nerys", DS9 Season 1 DVD, Special Features) * Visitor also says of the character arc of Kira, "She has come full circle, but going full circle, she's explored all the degrees all the way around the circle, so she's pretty much in the same place, but not the same person at all. There's a depth and an understanding, and an experience that only going the whole way around the trip gives you. So that's why the way it ended is very satisfying for me, as an actor, as the keeper of Kira, she comes full circle." ("Crew Dossier: Kira Nerys", DS9 Season 1 DVD, Special Features) Andrew Robinson * Of the final episode, Andrew J. Robinson has commented, "I thought they wrapped up Garak very well. It was very satisfying for me – the whole storyline with Kira, and going to Cardassia and working with the resistance and Damar. That all worked out terrifically... It had a lot of good stuff in it, including a scene with Bashir that I was very pleased with. I have no second thoughts on this. It was resolved. The resolution worked for me, and quite frankly if I never do Garak again, that's okay because I feel that the character was served and truly played out." http://www.greatlink.org/dcisV2.asp?url=http://www.greatlink.org/showtglinterview90.htm * Robinson also commented on the opinion Garak had of his own people, "You know he's bitter at the direction of his own government, the direction of his own society, the political direction that Cardassia took to bring them into alliance with the Dominion. That's where the bitterness is. And he's bitter at the Cardassian leaders who brought Cardassia to this point. There's no love lost with Garak about the Federation, you know. He regards the Federation as basically clueless people – clueless in terms of what Cardassia is about. But there is also the respect that he has for the individuals, for people like Bashir and Sisko and for the people that he did meet and become involved with on the station while he was there. It's really the previous Cardassian leadership that he's bitter about". http://www.greatlink.org/dcisV2.asp?url=http://www.greatlink.org/showtglinterview90.htm * Of Garak's murder of Weyoun, Ira Behr says, "In the end, Garak wasn’t a tailor, he was a killer. His instinct was to kill. Not to hit. Not to knock down. Not to chide him most fiercely. But to kill Weyoun." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Jeffrey Combs * Of his death scene, Jeffrey Combs comments, "I didn't want to die like that. I thought I'd get involved in a big struggle and have a ''grand death. But giving me an abrupt end was perfect for Garak''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Of Weyoun 8 being the 'final' Weyoun, Combs has stated, "I said to Ira, 'If you think that the Vorta have all their eggs in one basket, you've got another thing coming. How many times have I died?' I don't think there's any question that there's some Weyoun clones hidden away in a cave somewhere." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Salome Jens * Of the episode, Salome Jens has commented, "I felt quite complete with the series, actually, I thought the final two hours had wrapped up wonderfully. There was a question with what happened to her, but certainly I loved the fact that I had the opportunity to show some other sides to the character in that episode. I really enjoyed those last two hours for myself because it gave me some acting to do. In a lot of the other scenes in the past I had to hold back because of the nature of the character; she's not someone who loses it or goes out of control in any way. So it was nice to have some other colors for her." * She has also pointed out, "One of the reasons they sent (Odo) out was to understand what was happening with the solids, because they felt threatened by them in some ways. The resolution was quite wonderful. She has the power to become anything she wants to be after that; she can disappear. Certainly she's going to be responsible for the actions that she took. There was something kind of majestic about it. And honorable, finally." * Jens also commented that "something real happened for everybody... I think everyone was ready, it's like it was time. I know some people felt very sad about it, but it was a worthy journey, and it had completed itself. And when something completes itself, there's also some joy in knowing that it's done, that you did it. Seven years is a mystical number. It was a good number to quit. It was a very spiritual number, seven. And I think people really felt that way. Everybody had had a very productive seven years. And it was time to move on." * Of her final scenes in the episode, Jens said, "They really trusted me. It was quite extraordinary. And when they saw what I had done, Ira Behr came onto the set and said, 'that was fantastic.' They loved the scene where I deal very powerfully with Broca. I know the producers were very pleased with what I had done, and they really let me alone, because they just trusted that I knew what to do. And, certainly, at this point I knew a lot about the character; there was not much they could tell me. I knew just where to go. She didn't change; she just had to deal with the events that were there to be dealt with. There were some things that were beyond her control, including her illness, and I really liked that scene where she had to deal with the fact that she might die, and what her sadness about that was. It was not about dying or about her – it was about her people. I thought that was quite wonderful. I loved that scene." http://www.greatlink.org/dcisV2.asp?url=http://www.greatlink.org/showtglinterview80.htm Montage scenes * It was David Weddle and Bradley Thompson who went back through the past episodes to find clips for the montage. They chose almost ninety clips which they felt best illustrated what the montage scenes were trying to achieve, and the editors whittled them down to a more manageable number. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The moments the characters recall are as follows: ** Miles O'Brien recalls showing his model of the Alamo to Bashir in , playing Falcon in , fending off Hovath's attack in , having his shoulder popped back into place by Bashir in , viewing tribbles aboard the ''Enterprise'' in , eating while Bashir was talking about theater in , playing racquetball in and singing Jerusalem in . ** Worf recalls arriving on Deep Space 9 and meeting Sisko for the first time in , being Duchamps in , kissing Ezri in , fighting Gowron in and hanging upside down aboard a Dominion ship in . ** Odo and Kira Nerys recall Odo showing his bucket filled with flowers in , dancing together and kissing in and Odo becoming a cloud of energy in . ** Quark recalls being confronted by Worf on the ''Rotarran'''s bridge in , fighting with Odo in , stopping O'Brien and Bashir from smashing their glasses after toasting Clive from their Battle of Britain holoprogram in , being disgusted watching Rom pouring liquid into his ear to soothe his pain in , playing for the Niners in and watching several of the other characters heading to Vic's lounge in . ** Jake Sisko recalls fishing in the holodeck of the ship that brought him and his father to DS9 in , hugging his father on the Promenade in , laughing with his father on their trip to the Gamma Quadrant in , crying at his father's bedside in , piloting their lightship in and moving out of his father's quarters in . * Of the monstage scene, Armin Shimerman has commented, "For me, the saddest part of the finale is the very quick sequence of vignettes about Jake, watching him grow up. I've always had a very large sadness for passing of time, and to watch those sequences made me very sad". http://www.littlereview.com/getcritical/trektalk/armin.htm * Flashback scenes of Jadzia Dax are conspicuously absent from the end of the episode because the producers were not able to obtain permission from Terry Farrell to use her image. http://www.lcarscom.net/rdm990608.htm. Originally, however, the script had called for clips of Jadzia to be included in the scene. As Ira Steven Behr explains, "We had planned to see Terry Farrell in the flashbacks but she refused to let us use any of her clips. The way I see it is this: Her manager was informed that we were thinking of using Terry in a scene in the final episode. It would have probably been three hours of work... maybe four. The price they quoted us was too high for the budget. After all, this was a show where we had to cut out hundreds of thousands of dollars from the original draft. Her manager was informed that we weren't going to be able to use Terry. And on top of it, the scene we had been thinking of for her was really not that germane to the plot. I think Terry's feelings were hurt. When it came to the issue of the clips, they again felt that they would prefer that we went a different way without using the character of Jadzia Dax. So we did. I wasn't happy about it. I'm still not happy about it. But it is a reminder that even ''Star Trek is just part of the great showbiz sludge''." http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/community/chat/archive/transcript/1372.html Trivia * Admiral Ross’ speech at the armistice signing, "Four hundred years ago, a victorious general spoke the following words at the end of another costly war, 'Today, the guns are silent…', '' is a reference to the speech given by General at after the official surrender of Japan which ended in 1945. * Aron Eisenberg (Cadet/Ensign/Lieutenant Nog), Marc Alaimo (Gul Dukat), J.G. Hertzler (Vulcan Captain, later General/Chancellor Martok), and Mark Allen Shepherd (Morn) are the only actors, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the pilot, . * Avery Brooks is the only actor to appear in every episode of the series. * This is the first of two Star Trek series finales in which Jeffrey Combs (Weyoun) appears. The second is the Star Trek: Enterprise series finale , in which he plays Shran. * This episode marks the deaths of Mila (Julianna McCarthy), Damar (Casey Biggs), Weyoun (Jeffrey Combs), and Kai Winn (Louise Fletcher), in that order. Gul Dukat (Marc Alaimo) does not die but is trapped "with the Pah-wraiths," presumably in the same non-corporeal form as Sisko. * O’Brien mentions "flux capacitors," while talking to Bashir about his decision to return to Earth, a reference to the 1985 movie Back to the Future. * This was the final episode of Star Trek to air before the death of DeForest Kelley on . * In the final moments of the episode, Colonel Kira asks Nog to begin cargo inventories; this was the first task performed by Nog after he had decided to join Starfleet. Sisko had him do it to see if he could be trusted in the third season episode . * This is the only final episode of the spin-offs to be set entirely in the "present", at that time the late 24th century. * Before the final episode aired, TV Guide printed a retrospective article declaring DS9 to be the best Star Trek series to date. Four covers of the magazine were produced with all of the main characters featured. The first featured Sisko; the second Bashir, O'Brien, and Jake; the third Ezri, Worf, and Quark; and the fourth Kira and Odo. * Allan Kroeker directed this season finale episode. He has the distinction of directing the final episodes of three Star Trek series: Deep Space Nine, Voyager and Enterprise. * An Evora, a species seen at the start of , walks down the Promenade after the Dominion surrender scene. * The tune of "The Minstrel Boy", sung by O'Brien and Captain Maxwell in is played in the soundtrack during the scene where O'Brien takes one last look at his quarters and finds the figurine of William B. Travis. * It is obvious that the video of Weyoun giving his proclamation is flipped, as a backwards Dominion insignia is clearly visible behind him. * This episode's novelization was written by Diane Carey. The book establishes that the Cardassian fleet turned against the Dominion because Weyoun was actually foolish enough to send his message about the destruction of Lakarian City not only all across Cardassia, but to the Cardassian fleet as well. * Another scene depicted in the novelization, set just after the signing of the surrender documents, shows the Dominion fleet heading back through the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. After the wormhole closes, Admiral Ross declares, "Ladies and gentlemen I have the privilege of announcing that for the first time in two years there are no Dominion ships in the Alpha Quadrant!" Reception * The ratings were very strong throughout the 9-episode arc, with the finale being the highest rated dramatic show in national syndication for the week it aired. "What You Leave Behind" was also one of the highest rated shows of the series' entire run. * After the show aired, a poll was carried out jointly between The Communicator (the official Star Trek fan club magazine) and the Star Trek Continuum (the authorized Star Trek website at the time), with "What You Leave Behind" voted as the second best show of the series. came first. * Lolita Fatjo has stated that "What You Leave Behind" – along with and from DS9, and , and from TNG – is one of the less than ten episodes she was proud to have been involved with. http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/st/interviews/fatjo/page8.shtml * Of the final episode, Ira Behr has stated, "I was satisfied. In fact, satisfied was an understatement. I saw the show for the first time with an audience at the Museum of TV and Radio and it was a great night. So yeah, I think we crammed everything we could into those 89 minutes and I make no apologies or excuses. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/community/chat/archive/transcript/1372.html Apocrypha * In the non-canon DS9 relaunch novels, Sisko returns from the Celestial Temple on the day of his daughter's (Rebecca Jae Sisko) birth, and lives on Bajor with Kasidy and Jake. * The events of the relaunch novels Avatar, Book 1 and Avatar, Book 2 take place three months after this episode. The events of the WildStorm comic book miniseries N-Vector take place in the months between. * Andrew Robinson's novel, A Stitch in Time, starts just a short time after the events of this episode. * The "Requital" story of the Tales of the Dominion War anthology takes place during the events of this episode. * The Left Hand of Destiny and the framing story of The Lives of Dax both take place soon after the events of this episode. * "What You Leave Behind" is often used to date novels set after it. It is mentioned in the historian's note of novels such as Diplomatic Implausibility, A Good Day to Die, Honor Bound, Enemy Territory, and the final Star Trek: A Time to... novel, A Time for War, A Time for Peace. * According to S.D. Perry's novel Unity, Sisko was to be made an admiral for his actions during the war. Starfleet offers him the promotion in 2377, but he turns them down, preferring to live on Bajor with Jake, Kasidy, and their new daughter in the house that Sisko designed and Kasidy had built while he was gone. Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. Trek nearly swept the category that year. Also nominated were , and . "Dark Frontier" won. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 7.13, catalogue number VHR 4823, . :The only DS9 standard volume released by PHE, this volume features a reversible cover sleeve - the standard DS9 layout, with the crew featured in full; and a "Feature Length TV Movie" version, featuring the ''Defiant in battle over the station, with the words "The Final Battle". :The volume is labeled on the standard side as "What You Leave Behind, Parts I & II", although the episode is in its feature-length form. * UK VHS release Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Movie: *As part of the DS9 Season 7 DVD collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log collection Links and References Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Nicole de Boer as Ezri Dax *Michael Dorn as Worf *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Special Guest Stars in Alphabetical Order *Rosalind Chao as Keiko *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun/Holosuite extra (uncredited in latter role) *Salome Jens as Female Changeling *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Andrew J. Robinson as Garak Guest Stars *Casey Biggs as Damar/Holosuite extra (uncredited in latter role) *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Aron Eisenberg as Nog/Holosuite extra (uncredited in latter role) *J.G. Hertzler as Martok/Holosuite extra (uncredited in latter role) *Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross *Deborah Lacey as Sarah *Julianna McCarthy as Mila *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien Special Guest Appearances *James Darren as Vic Fontaine *Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn Co-Stars *Mel Johnson, Jr. as Broca *Greg Ellis as Ekoor *Cyndi Pass as Ginger *Kevin Scott Allen as a Jem'Hadar soldier *Christopher Halsted as a Jem'Hadar First *Judi Durand as the Cardassian computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Cecily Adams as a holosuite extra *Ira Steven Behr as a holosuite extra *Hans Beimler as a holosuite extra *Stephen Blackehart as a Starfleet officer ("Lieutenant Pa'ak") *Uriah Carr as a holosuite extra *Amy Kate Connolly as a command division officer *René Echevarria as a holosuite extra *Russ English as a holosuite extra *Lolita Fatjo as a holosuite extra *Max Grodenchik as a holosuite extra *Kane Hodder as a Jem'Hadar soldier *Luther Hughes as Vic's Lounge bass player *Shauna Lewis as a Dabo girl *Dennis Madalone as **Cardassian rebel **Starfleet operations officer *Christopher J. Marcinko as a Bajoran security guard *James Minor as a holosuite extra *Ronald D. Moore as a holosuite extra *Max Omega as Thot Pran *Stephen Pisani as an alien *Keith Rayve as a Vorta *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Robbin L. Slocum as a holosuite extra *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy *Bradley Thompson as a holosuite extra *David Weddle as a holosuite extra *Unknown performers as **Kirayoshi O'Brien **Four Vic's Lounge band members **Female holosuite guest **Male holosuite guest Stand-ins and stunt doubles *Patricia Tallman as stunt double for Louise Fletcher *Brian J. Williams as stunt double for Marc Alaimo Archive appearances *Max Grodénchik as Rom (uncredited) *Lawrence Monoson as Hovath (uncredited) *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron (uncredited) References 1962; 2309; Alamo; Alpha Quadrant; ambassador; Arfillian ficus; attack fighter; Bajor; Bajorans; Bandee; bartender; baseball; Bashir 62; bat'leth; Battle of the Alamo; Battle of Thermopylae; betting pool; bloodwine; Book of the Kosst Amojan; Breen; Breen Confederacy; canasta; Cardassia; Cardassia Prime; Cardassians; cave-wasp; Celestial Temple; chancellor; changeling; containment field; darts; Dax, Jadzia; Dominion; Dominion Headquarters; Dominion War; Doppler compensator; Durante, Jimmy; Earth; Emissary of the Prophets; evasive maneuvers; Evora; Federation Alliance; Ferengi; Fire Caves; five card stud; Founders' homeworld; Gamma Quadrant; gin rummy; Go Fish; god; Great Link; holodeck programs; hologram; holosuite; hospitality industry; humor; impulse response filter; induction coil; inertial control system; inertial damper; Jem'Hadar; kai; Kendra Province; Klingons; Klingon Empire; Kosst Amojan; Lakarian City; Las Vegas; latinum; Lawford, Peter; Leonidas; lieutenant; lightstick; MacArthur, Douglas; Minsk; neutronium; New Orleans; Occupation of Bajor; Odo's bucket; orbital weapon platform; Pah-wraith; palm beacon; Paris; Persians; phaser bank; phaser rifle; pinochle; plasma flow regulator; plomeek soup; poker; politician; Pran; Professor of Engineering; Prophets; Qo'noS; quantum torpedo; Quark's; racquetball; Restoration of Bajor; Rio de Janeiro; Risa; Romulans; Romulus; rummy; runabout; Sands Hotel; self-sealing stem bolt; Sisko's lightship; Spartans; Starfleet Academy; suicide; targ; Tarkalean tea; tea; Texas; Thot; tongo; torque buffer; Travis, William B.; tribble; Trills; Ungtae; Vic's Las Vegas Lounge; Vorta; warp matrix flux capacitor; Way You Look Tonight, The; Wee Bairns Starship references ; Breen warship; ; ''Defiant'', USS; ; ; Federation attack fighter; ''Galaxy'', USS; ; ; ; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Jem'Hadar battle cruiser; Jem'Hadar battleship; ; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; ; ; ; : External links * * }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I es:What You Leave Behind fr:What You Leave Behind nl:What You Leave Behind